Love is Beautiful
by Raicha Yannisa-Aisha Annisa
Summary: hehehe, mungkin ne fanfic agak beda dari animenya, tapi biarinlah! yang beda cuma sedikit kok...
1. Chapter 1

Author : Akhirnya! Fanfic ini bisa meluncur dengan sukses! Walaupun pada awalnya penuh perjuangan!*sambil tereak-tereak kayak orgil*

Inuyasha : Kenapa nggak langsung aja?! Dasar banyak omong!

Author : Lho, kok kamu bisa muncul sih?! Kan belom disuruh!*marah sambil berkacakpinggang, norak*

Inuyasha : Ya suka-suka gue-lah, mau muncul mau nggak! Cepetan mulai, nggak usah banyak bullshit!!

Autor : Ya udah deh, daripada mendengarkan omongan orang gaje ini, lebih bae, kita mulai aja yea…??

Inuyasha : Siapa orang gaje, hah?!*Autor mau di-cakar angin sama Inuyasha*

Autor : Nggak usah dengar omongan orang itu ya… mulai yuk…*innocent*

Inuyasha : CAKAR ANGIN!!!

Autor :*bener-bener mati*

LOVE IS BEAUTIFUL (Annica-Icha fanfic)

Chapter 1 ; Inuyasha's First Love

Inuyasha menerawang, mata elang orange-nya sedang sibuk memperhatikan gumpalan awan di langit biru yang cerah. Inuyasha memetik sebuah bunga kamelia putih yang berada didekatnya, kemudian menciumnya dengan mata tertutup, seolah merasakan keharuman didalamnya. Badannya yang direbahkan diatas rerumputan pun ikut merasakan keharuman bunga itu. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berpakaian _miko _datang, dan tak sengaja menginjak kaki Inuyasha. Spontan, Inuyasha mengerang kesakitan.

"ARGH!! Apa yang kau laku…" Inuyasha tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dipotong dengan getas oleh gadis itu,

"Sedang apa kau disini, _Hanyo_?! Kalau kau ingin mencuri bola shikon-no-tama dariku, takkan kuampuni!!!" gadis itu mengarahkan anak panahnya tepat didepan wajah Inuyasha. Inuyasha hanya terpana melihat gadis itu. Lama mereka berada dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, hanyo?!" sinis gadis itu. Karena merasakan tak ada hawa jahat yang keluar dari Inuyasha, gadis itu menarik kembali busur dan anak panahnya. Inuyasha berdiri didepan gadis itu. Memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya, 'siapa namamu?' tapi gadis itu tidak membalas tatapan Inuyasha, dan pergi menjauhinya. Tiba-tiba Inuyasha memanggilnya, entah apa yang menggerakan bibirnya untuk memanggil gadis manis itu.

"Hei!"

Gadis itu menghentikkan langkahnya sambil berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengatakan 'ada apa' pada Inuyasha.

"Kau seorang miko? Kenapa ada disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." katanya dingin, lalu kembali berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Inuyasha. Karena merasa penasaran pada gadis itu, Inuyasha pun mengikutinya kemanapun gadis itu pergi.

Tiba disebuah Desa, Inuyasha berhenti disebuah pohon besar sambil terus mengamati gadis berpakaian miko itu. Banyak anak-anak yang menghampirinya dan menyebut-nyebutnya 'Kikyo-sama...'

_Oh, jadi namanya Kikyo..._

Setelah seharian penuh mengintai gadis yang ternyata bernama Kikyo itu sampai sore, Inuyasha memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi, saat ia hendak pergi, Kikyo keluar dari kuil sambil membawa barang yang selalu berada dipundaknya, busur dan panah. Inuyasha mengurungkan niatnya, dan berdiam ditempat itu. Kikyo berjalan ke arah hutan. Karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu, Inuyasha kembali membuntutinya. Mereka sampai disebuah danau yang cukup sepi. Setelah itu Kikyo memperhatikan sekelilingnya, 'hm... tak ada siapa-siapa' pikirnya. Lalu dia meletakkan busur dan panahnya didekat danau dan melepas ikatan rambutnya. Inuyasha sempat memerah ketika melihat Kikyo dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Kikyo lalu melepas pakaian miko-nya (tapi memakai pakaian polos) dan berendam di air. Inuyasha terus menunggui Kikyo sambil memperhatikannya dengan wajah memerah. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini kepada seorang wanita. Setelah beberapa lama, Kikyo keluar dari air dan mengganti pakaiannya ditempat lain. Inuyasha yang hendak melompat dari pohon untuk mengikutinya, tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, karena kakinya tersangkut ranting pohon. Kikyo yang baru selesai berganti pakaian langsung kaget dan buru-buru kembali ke arah danau. Dan lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat seorang hanyo berpakaian serba merah dan berambut perak panjang terurai itu sedang meringis kesakitan memegangi bahu kanannya, karena ketika jatuh, bahu kanannya terbentur duluan. Kikyo cepat-cepat menghampiri Inuyasha.

"Hei... Hei... kenapa...?!" tanya Kikyo panik, sambil memindahkan kepala Inuyasha ke pangkuannya. Itu terjadi begitu saja, dan tak ada yang tahu kenapa...

"Aduh..." Inuyasha terus meringis, memegangi bahu kanannya. Kikyo segera meletakkan tangannya di bahu kanan Inuyasha dan menyembuhkan Inuyasha dengan kekuatannya. Setelah sedikit sembuh, Inuyasha mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan hati-hati, Kikyo bertanya,

"Apa kau sudah agak baikan...?"

"Ya, Kikyo." kata Inuyasha, Kikyo merasa sedikit heran pada Inuyasha, "Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kikyo, Inuyasha tersentak, dan kembali merasakan sakit dibahu kanannya, lalu memegang bahu kanannya. Kikyo spontan mendekatinya,

"Hei, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak!" Kikyo lalu kembali menyembuhkan Inuyasha. Sambil begitu, Inuyasha memandangi wajah Kikyo. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengucapkan kata "terimakasih"-nya pada Kikyo. Kikyo hanya tersenyum.

Setelah mengobati Inuyasha, Kikyo dan Inuyasha berjalan-jalan dihamparan padang rumput berbunga. Bunga-bunga yang terdapat disana adalah bunga kamelia, putih dan merah. Dan selebihnya hanya bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh sembarangan. Kikyo duduk ditengah-tengah padang rumput sambil memetik sebuah kamelia merah. Inuyasha memandanginya sambil duduk didekatnya.

"Kau suka kamelia merah?" tanya Inuyasha, sambil memetik kamelia berwarna putih, "Aku suka yang berwarna putih."

Kikyo tersenyum. Inuyasha menatapnya, dia merasakan getaran aneh yang mengisi seluruh celah hatinya. Entah dari mana perasaan itu muncul, tapi yang pasti, ketika pertama kali dia melihat Kikyo, pada saat itu juga perasaan aneh ini muncul. 'akh, ada apa denganku?' batin Inuyasha.

"Lucu sekali, kalau kau suka bunga berwarna putih..." kata Kikyo, Inuyasha terus memperhatikannya, "Kenapa?"

"Biasanya laki-laki tidak suka warna putih."

"Memang kalau ada kenapa?"

"Aneh saja."

"Kau juga, kenapa suka warna merah?" Inuyasha mulai tertarik untuk lebih dekat dengan Kikyo.

"Hm... aku tidak tahu, dulu aku tidak begitu suka warna merah."

"Oh, kau tidak suka warna merah ya? Kalau putih?"

"Putih melambangkan kesucian, itulah yang kusukai dari warna putih."

"Ada yang kau sukai dari warna merah?" tanya Inuyasha, membuat kening Kikyo agak berkerut.

"Mungkin... melambangkan cinta?" kata Kikyo. Inuyasha segera menyadari kalau warna pakaiannya merah, jadi ia segera memindahkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, Kikyo. Kau sering datang ke tempat ini?"

"kadang-kadang... hm... sekarang sudah sore." kata Kikyo, sambil berdiri. Inuyasha ikut berdiri.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku kesini..." kata Kikyo sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Inuyasha. Inuyasha menatap punggung siluet putih itu.

"Kikyo!" panggilnya. Kikyo berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, kali ini diiringi pertanyaan, "ada apa?" Inuyasha memasang wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kau datang lagi ke sini?"

Kikyo menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus dan tidak menampakkan sedikitpun senyuman. Seketika Inuyasha mengalihkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Ah... itu... jika kau ada waktu saja..." kata Inuyasha. Kikyo tersenyum, "Boleh saja." katanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha.

TBC

Author : Huwaaa...!!! akhirnya fanfic yang ini udah beres, tolong di review yaa...!!

Inuyasha : Huh, selalu aja banyak omong!

Author : Ye...!! sirik aje lu! Terserah gue lah! Pokoknya di review ya...!! ingat, jangan pedulikan orang gile ini ye...*digampar sama Inuyasha*

Inuyasha : Mentang-mentang Author, huuu... tapi REVIEW aje yee… khan ad ague di fic ini! Hehehe…


	2. Chapter 2

Let's read!!!

LOVE IS BEAUTIFUL (Annica-Icha fanfic)

Chapter 2 ; Kikyo's Feeling

Di halaman depan kuil, Kikyo disambut baik oleh adiknya yang bernama Kaede.

"Nee-san sudah pulang ya? Capek tidak?" tanya Kaede sambil berlari ke arah Kikyo. Kikyo tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Kaede. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju kuil.

"Kaede, coba kau petik tanaman-tanaman obat yang ada didekat sungai." Kata Kikyo, Kaede tiduran di kasur lipat, tak jauh dari tempat Kikyo duduk untuk membersihkan keranjang bunga.

"Malas ah, Nee-san saja yang metik. Sekarang 'kan sudah malam." Kata Kaede, sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Kikyo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa kok. Kamu takut?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku 'kan akan jadi Miko hebat seperti Nee-san." Kaede berbalik lagi ke arah Kikyo sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju Kikyo.

"Jangan lama-lama disungai ya." Kata Kikyo sambil memberikan keranjang bunganya pada Kaede. Dengan sedikit cemberut, Kaede menerimanya.

"Iya." kata Kaede, lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Kikyo yang kecapekan lalu tertidur.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Kaede tak berhenti gemetar karena takut, dia tidak membawa obor.

"Huh, Nee-san sih! Nyuruh-nyuruh aku segala!" omelnya sambil menendang batu kecil didepan kakinya. Tiba-tiba, batu itu mengenai sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya mengenai kepala seseorang.

"Aduh!" serunya. Orang itu mengusap-usap kepalanya dan menengok kebelakang. Saking takutnya, Kaede tak bisa bersuara ataupun begerak. Keranjang bunganya juga terjatuh. Orang itu mendekati Kaede dengan tatapan tajam. Ketika orang itu berdiri tegak didepan Kaede, Kaede terjatuh.

"Ha... Hanyo..." desisnya pelan, tapi bisa didengar oleh orang itu.

"Heh, ternyata Cuma anak kecil!" katanya dengan nada mengejek. Kaede masih tak bisa bergerak.

"Heh, untuk apa kau keluar malam-malam, anak kecil?!" tanyanya, acuh.

"Aku... mau memetik...tanaman obat..." kata Kaede, pelan.

"Sekarang sudah malam, apa kau tidak takut, bila kumakan, hah?!" tanya orang itu sambil memperlihatkan kuku-kuku panjangnya, siap menerkam Kaede. Tanpa sadar, Kaede langsung bergerak mundur dan berlari menjauh. Orang berambut perak panjang itu hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mengikuti Kaede. 'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mirip dengan'nya' dari gadis kecil itu?' batin orang yang tak lain adalah Inuyasha.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kaede berteriak-teriak memanggil Kikyo. Kikyo yang sudah terbangun cepat-cepat menghampiri Kaede.

"Ada apa, Kaede?" tanya Kikyo, sambil memegang bahu adiknya yang masih gemetaran, "Kau bertemu siluman?"

"Ada hanyo yang mau memakanku..." kata Kaede, sambil memeluk Kikyo. Kikyo mengerutkan keningnya, 'Hanyo...?' tanyanya dalam hati. Kikyo memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Hanyo, katamu? Seperti apa rupanya?"

"Dia... dia berambut perak panjang... dan memakai pakaian merah... dia bilang ingin memakanku..." kata Kaede. Kikyo mengangguk. 'Hanyo itu ya?' pikirnya. Tak salah lagi, itu Inuyasha, tapi Kikyo belum tahu siapa namanya. Jadi untuk sementara dia memanggil Inuyasha dengan sebutan alaminya, Hanyo.

Inuyasha yang sedang mengikuti Kaede pun berhenti disebuah pohon. Ternyata dugaannya benar, dia adalah adiknya Kikyo. Inuyasha tersenyum kecil mengingat apa yang dikatakannya pada Kaede, bahwa dia akan memakan anak itu. 'Kikyo akan marah tidak, ya...?' pikir Inuyasha. Dia sangat menantikan datangnya hari esok.

"Sudahlah, kalau dia berani mengatakan hal itu padamu lagi, aku akan..."

"Membunuhnya?" tebak Kaede, yang sudah agak baikan dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Em... mungkin?" tadinya Kikyo benar-benar akan mengatakan hal itu, tapi akhirnya dia ragu, dan malah menyatakan kata 'mungkin'nya pada Kaede. Mereka kemudian masuk ke kuil. Inuyasha yang mendengarnya jadi ragu-ragu untuk bertemu Kikyo, apalagi mengingat bahwa Kikyo sudah banyak mengalahkan siluman-siluman tangguh sebagai seorang miko. 'Tapi, tenang... aku yakin, dia tidak akan membunuhku.' Kata Inuyasha, penuh harap. Sambil menanti hari esok, dia pun tertidur disana.

Keesokan harinya, Kikyo keluar dari kuil dan berjalan ke arah padang rumput. Tempat janjiannya dengan Inuyasha. Tapi Inuyasha masih tetap asyik tertidur.

Saat Kikyo datang, dia melihat sekelilingnya. 'Hm, hanyo itu belum datang...' katanya dalam hati. Dia duduk ditengah-tengah bunga kamelia putih dan memetiknya, lalu melirik ke bunga kamelia merah yang berada agak jauh dari jangkauannya. Ketika Kikyo hendak berdiri dan mengambilnya, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang putih dengan baju yang putih pula memetik bunga itu dan memberikannya pada Kikyo. Kikyo tertegun sesaat sebelum mengambil bunga kamelia merah itu dari tangannya. Orang itu tersenyum.

"Suka bunga?" tanyanya, ramah. Kikyo menunduk malu.

"Ya... mungkin..." jawab Kikyo. Orang itu mendekati Kikyo. Kikyo bisa merasakan aura siluman pada orang itu. Tapi tidak merasakan aura jahat sama sekali.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kikyo. Orang itu menatap wajahnya dalam. Kikyo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku Sesshomaru, kau miko yang bernama Kikyo kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Apakah untuk..." kata-kata Kikyo dipotong dengan santai oleh orang yang bernama Sesshomaru itu,

"Aku datang kesini bukan untuk mencuri shikon-no-tama, kok."

"Lalu...?"

"Aku hanya sedang mencari udara bebas." ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?"

"Yah, aku suka melihat pemandangan indah ini..."

Kikyo terdiam. Sesshomaru duduk didekat Kikyo, membuat wajah Kikyo memerah. 'Ada apa denganku?' tanya Kikyo pada hatinya.

"Kau keberatan, aku duduk disini?"

"Tidak."

Sesshomaru tersenyum. Kikyo mengalihkan pandangannya. Setelah itu, mereka terdiam dalam hening.

TBC

Author : Heee... fanfic-ku selesai nih... kali ini ditambah Sesshomaru. Eang pasti nambah seru…!!!

Kikyo : Untuk apa ditambah orang jaim itu? *tiba-tiba muncul*

Inuyasha : Huh, iya! Merusak suasana aja!

Autor : Yee…!! Biarin aje-lah! Gua kan Autor-nya! Eh, bukannya Kikyo-sama juga jaim? Hehe...

Inuyasha : Heh!!! Jangan sembarangan ya...!!! *mencengkram kerah baju Author*

Author : Hei, hei... tenang dong! Kikyo-sama juga diem aja! Eh, elu malah sewot!

Kikyo : Huh, biarin aja si Author itu...

Inuyasha : *melepas cengkramannya* karena ini permintaan pacar gua, gua lepasin lo!

Author : *lari-lari ke belakang Kikyo* Kikyo-sama, katakan sesuatu dong!

Kikyo : *nggak nyambung* oh iya, tolong di-REVIEW yeaaaach...*OOC*


End file.
